No Body Messes with Masamune's Woman
by DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp
Summary: No one in their right mind would mess with Date Masamune, the One-eyed Dragon's woman, now would they? For fear of facing his wrath. Well, onc unlucky soul wanted to press his luck, it seems... Date Masamune/OC set in Gakuen BASARA. Rated T for language and suggestive themes. One-shot. Complete.


**•Date Masamune's Point of View**•

I glowered at the teacher whom rambled on about nothing at all. It sucks being a 2nd year in classroom one. Means we actually have fuckin' brains! Sitting at her desk right next to mine was the ever blushing Aiko; taking notes like the good little student she was... **Snort** good my ass. She could be as bad as me if she wanted to.

Looking around to make sure no one was looking I wrote something down and tossed it in front of Aiko. I watched as she blinked, cutely might I add, before looking over at me. Flashing her the peace sign I mouthed, "Yo~" at her. Aiko's face lit up like the fourth of July. Her pale green eyes dashed around before she wrote back and tossed me the note.

_What is it, Masamune-sama?_ she wrote in English. Ha, now no one will understand what we're talking about!

_Why do ya keep callin' me that, cutie? Last time I checked you're my girl, not one of the guys on my team._

I tossed it back. Her face flushed again.

_Because! I-I just think its kinda... you know... sexy..._ now her face was blood red as I smirked at her.

_Really now? So you wouldn't mind callin' it out latter to-_ I couldn't finish writing as the note was snatched up by the prick of a teacher.

"Masamune-kun, you and Aiko-chan will stay after and clean the whole room during lunch and after school." He told us before turning back around. I flipped the bastard off. There went my fun for the class period.

-Lunch-

I scowled while leaning against one of the un-used desks. Aiko was sweeping the floor quietly while I watched. We were also ordered to scrub the desks clean along with that fuckers desk. She stretched her curvy body, causing the un-tucked white dress shirt to ride up; exposing the flat planes of her stomach. She then un-buttoned the top three to show even pale peach skin. "Hot, ain't it?" I asked while she started cleaning the ass' desk.

A dark blush graced her pale cheeks as she leaned over more and kept scrubbing away. Aiko's skirt slid up along her thighs. I leaned back against the desk closest to her and watched. She was just such a tempting sight. I made my way over to her and leaned forward, brushing my hips against hers.

"M-Masamune-sama!" she called out while blushing as I pinned her between my arms. I wrapped both of my arms around her waist to draw her in closer.

"What? Your my girl and I should be able to hold you anyway that I want." I stated simply. Her blush grew darker as I placed kisses along her neck and behind her ear; earning a stifled moan of pleasure. "Ya like that, don't ch'ya?" I breathed lowly. I kissed the spot behind her ear again causing her to shiver and moan. "Maybe later we can have a real _party_..."

Aiko tangled her fingers into my hair and brought our mouths together in an open mouth kiss. My arms tightened around her small waist as I drew her closer to me. "Hittou!" someone yelled before breaking into the classroom. A moan was milked from Aiko's throat as I bit her lower lip.

We parted for breath. "Wha?" I asked, looking over at the guy who busted up mine and Aiko's time, clearly annoyed. The poor idiot flinched.

"Hittou, someone stole all of our equipment!" my left eye twitched.

"Go Masamune-sama, I'll just finish up here." She stated softly while pulling away from me.

I scowled. "An' what if I don' wanna?" I whined. Aiko giggled and pushed me out the door. "Fine, fine. I'm goin'. But we're gonna have a _party_ later." Her face turned crimson before I left.

-Few hours later; After School-

The old fossil didn't hold Aiko or me behind to clean the class. More than likely due to Aiko cleaning the whole room perfectly. But I wasn't able to catch her after class due to baseball and fighting over the field with Yukimura.

I was roaming around the grounds; looking everywhere for my woman. "Please, leave me alone..." I know that voice. I ran around the corner to see Aiko being pinned to the building by none other than that girly ass freak Hanbei. He ran his hand through Aiko's long bangs that framed her heart shaped face.

"Such beauty and elegance wasted on that swine Date Masamune." He crooned darkly. "Why do you waste your time on such scum?" he asked, moving even closer to her face like he was about to kiss her.

"Don't say such things about Masa-kun!" she called out. I gripped the collar of Hanbei's uniform and slammed him against the opposite wall from Aiko. "Masamune-sama?"

I tighten my hold on his collar. "Stay the hell away from **my** Aiko. You and every other bastard can keep there hands to themselves if ya know what's good for ya. And if I even _hear_ that you've been messin' with **my woman**, I'll come after ya and permanently make ya the woman you try so hard to look like, _you see_?" Hanbei's eyes widen as he looked at me. "And that's a promise." And I dropped him before walking over to Aiko and dropping my jacket around her shoulders.

"Ma-masa-" I cut her off with a kiss. Pulling back I seen her face was a ruby red.

"Ya know what, I think I like ya callin' me Masa-kun better." I told her while taking off my dog-tags. She looked at me confused before the widen as I placed them around her slender neck. "You're mine an' no one else, _you see_?"

"M-masa-kun, are you..." she trailed off while blushing again. I smirked down at her and removed the chopsticks that held her hair in a high bun. The long black tresses shimmered as it fell to her hips that I grasped gently and pulled her closer so our hips touched.

"What was that about only your husband seein' ya with your hair down?" I asked, smirking as I leaned down and kissed her, knotting my fingers in her thick hair as I brought her even closer. She did the same with one hand while the other wrapped around my neck.

**No one messes with Date Masamune's woman and gets away with it.**


End file.
